


The Benefits of Having a 15 Year Old

by LittleLadyBigDreamer



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Baby Bear - Freeform, Because I needed Zeke & Flynn to be friends, F/M, Flabbergasted Eve, Gen, Humour, Librariansshipathon, Papa Bear - Freeform, Rated T for suggestive material because it's me, Shipathon Swap, Slight fluff, With added Evlynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7768414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLadyBigDreamer/pseuds/LittleLadyBigDreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Flynn doesn't think he's cool...he just wants to try other people cool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Having a 15 Year Old

**Author's Note:**

> So I know it's Camia week but I've never written Lamia and I had this idea with Flynn and Ezekiel so I'm switching. I hope you like it :)

Flynn strolled down the aisles and corridors of the Library before stopping at a door with 'Games Room' inscribed on it, because apparently since he'd gotten company a games room was necessary. Stepping silently into the room which was decorated with dark walls and floor, and dotted with spotlights, he walked past the vintage arcade machines (the initial appearance of which had greatly thrilled Jake), between the pool and air hockey tables (which had particularly pleased Eve, must to his surprise), until he reached the very end of the room where someone was settled comfortably on a black beanbag, thoroughly engrossed in the video game playing on the TV in front of him. 

"I dunno if you're trying to creep up on me or something, it's not working. I'm the pro at sneaking about remember?" Ezekiel said, his gaze never wavering from the screen.

"What? No, that's not- I wasn't trying to uh...hi," Flynn finally settled on saying once he'd given a flustered ramble. 

Ezekiel finally turned around to face him. "Hi?" he gave a small frown. 

"Hey, hi," Flynn repeated before clearing his throat. "So what's hiz-happening with you?"

Ezekiel's frown only deepened. "Are you sick? Oh jeez, are you dying again?" he asked, seemingly feeling very put out if that was the case. 

"Huh? What? No," Flynn insisted, shaking his head. "I'm just, you know, trying to talk to you on your level."

"Mate that is so far from my level it's basically another planet," Ezekiel remarked. "Seriously are you okay?" he asked, now slightly concerned.

"I'm fine!" Flynn insisted. "I was just seeing how you are, wanted to chat, be nice."

"Yeah we don't do that," the younger Librarian remarked. "Remember? I don't like you, you don't like me. It's a good system we've got going on."

"Well...maybe it's about time we changed that," Flynn suggested in a slight mumble.

"What do you want?" Ezekiel stared at him searchingly.

"What do you mean?" Flynn tried to be nonchalant. 

"I mean you want something and I want to know what it is." He threw his video game controller to the side and stood up with a slight bounce to face Flynn. "Are you in some kind of trouble? Do you need me? Or are you hoping I'll assist with getting into the trouble? Does Baird know you're here?" he interrogated. 

"Um..." Flynn raised his gaze in thought. "No, yes, no, no," he answered before sighing in relent. "Okay, look. I've always been happy with how I am, you know my appearance and what not, it's part of who I am. But..."

"But?" 

"It's just...I'm not _cool_ cool," he mumbled, hands in his pockets as he rocked on his heels. "You know, I'm not 'down with the kids' and I just...wanna try something different. And you...you seem to have that youthness about you still."

" _You_ want _me_ to teach you how to be cool?" Ezekiel raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Flynn nodded meekly. "Is this a set up? Like one of those shows where there are hidden cameras everywhere" he asked.

"What, in the Library that's been kept secret from the public for thousands of years?" Flynn suddenly found his confidence again. "Yeah, we brought a load of cameras in just to set you up," he retorted.

"Alright, no need to be so sassy, especially if you want my help," Ezekiel shot back. "So, what exactly do you want help with?" he asked after a moment.

"Uh...well I thought maybe my clothes...I mean it's not that I don't like them, I love them but...I want to mix it up a little. See what's out there. Try what's considered 'cool', and you know it would help with my research of modern society and how different attitudes and styles seep into an always changing society," he added, coming up with a cover story that was ridiculously transparent to Ezekiel.

"Yeah, sure," he replied before turning to leave the room. "Come on then, let's start," he said with a small sigh as Flynn began to follow him. "Oh, and by the way, if you want to be 'cool' don't say hiz-happening or down with the kids. Just don- what are you doing?" he stared back at the other man as he held open the door for them.

Flynn had stopped a few meters away and was scribbling in a notebook which Ezekiel assumed had been in his jacket pocket. "Don't say 'down with the kids,'" Flynn muttered to himself. "Right, sorry," he looked back up at the youngster who was staring at him with a very concerned expression. "Done," he smiled. 

"And don't take notes!" Ezekiel told him, shaking his head as he left the room. "Oh god what have I gotten myself into?" he muttered quietly, squeezing his eyes shut."

* * *

"How's it going in there?" Ezekiel called through the fitting room door he was leaning against, a large grin on his face.

"Not...great," Flynn strained, "I don't- woah! I don't know...how people...wear these things. They're so small! Are you sure they're the right size?!"

"They're _skinny_ jeans Grandpa, they're supposed to be that way," Ezekiel informed him, biting back a laugh. 

"Well they are squashing vital parts! There is _not_ enough room, I really don't think these are right, maybe they're a defect."  

"Eww, okay I'm pretty sure you're supposed to keep that kind of information between you and Baird. Hurry up by the way."

"I'm trying!" he exclaimed before muttering, "Stupid thing that isn't working."

"Are you done now?" 

"Yes! Are you done pestering me?!"

"Hey, _you_ asked for help. If you _are_ done try the red shirt," Ezekiel instructed, whipping out his phone and sending both Cassandra and Jacob and selfie with the caption, ' _Papa Bear requires my assistance'_.

 

"Done," Flynn said with a sigh as he stepped out of the small cubicle, Ezekiel having stepped away from the door to accommodate him. 

"Hmm..." Ezekiel tilted his head as he made a decision. "No. Go try the green one."

"Which one? You gave me like three. And by the way, I don't wear green, like ever," Flynn retorted, holding up a finger. 

"The olive green if we have to be precise," Ezekiel rolled his eyes. Flynn sighed again and turned around to take off one shirt and put on another, leaving the door open. Ezekiel's eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of Flynn's back, on which there appeared to be multiple scratches, some long, short. "Uh...I'm kind of afraid to ask but...what are those?"

"Hmm?" Flynn mumbled as he popped his head out of the shirt. 

"Dude your back! Are those...person marks?" he winced, half not wanting to hear the answer.

"What?" Flynn spun back round, eyebrows knotted. It took him a second but from the expression on Ezekiel's face it didn't take him long to realise what the younger man was trying to ask. "Oh! No! No, these are not- she is not responsible for those! I got hurt on a mission," he spluttered. "She does not do that...much," he added with a smirk. 

"Oh jeez! Seriously?" Ezekiel squeezed his eyes shut. "Just go try the next shirt on!" He shivered as Flynn returned to the fitting room, a smug grin gracing his face.

* * *

"So I take the picture and tap it to write a caption?" Flynn squinted at the screen Ezekiel was holding up to him as they left the store, Flynn swinging two large bags in his hands.

"Yes. Look, get in," the younger man came to a halt in the middle of the street, causing Flynn to do the same, then held his phone out in front of them both to take a picture. ' _Mission accomplished',_ he typed, adding a celebratory emoji before sending it to his fellow Librarians. "Now," he looked back up at Flynn, "get your phone out and look at the notification it'll show you. It's the little ghost one."

"Because the pictures go after a while?" Flynn repeated what Ezekiel had told him earlier. 

"Exactly," Ezekiel nodded. Flynn pulled out his phone from his back pocket and did as Ezekiel had said, the photo of them flashing up then disappearing again in a few seconds. 

"I think I got it," he said, a little proud of himself. "And you're sure Eve has this app?"

"Trust me, she will," Ezekiel grinned. 

"That means you did a bad thing," Flynn frowned at the other man's smirk. 

"It means I'm setting you up to be able to send pictures to your beloved that will disappear off the face of the earth after ten seconds max," he corrected the messy haired Librarian.

"And you're telling me the truth about that?" Flynn questioned. "I can send her absolutely anything and it won't save?"

"Yes," Ezekiel said for what felt like the tenth time. "You could send her a selfie with the Queen and no one would have any proof of it after those ten seconds are up," he explained.

"Well that's not entirely true," Flynn corrected him. "There'd be guards as witnesses and paparazzi and that's not even beginning to mention the number of security cameras there are out there, I would've thought you of all people would account for that, and how would I even get close enough to the Queen to take a sel-"

"Oh my god!" Ezekiel groaned, throwing his head back in despair. "I wasn't being serious, I was just giving an example," he exclaimed as Flynn continued to point out the inaccuracies of his suggested scenario."

* * *

"Hey," Eve called out as she heard the apartment door shut. "Where were you?" she asked to who she assumed was Flynn, her back to him as he entered the kitchen. "I was getting worr- holy shit." Eve's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open when she turned around to face Flynn. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a very fitting grey V-neck shirt, upon which hung a pair of sunglasses. His converse were gone, replaced by black shoes that would pass for smart/casual, and his usually ruffled hair was subtly styled, making him look more groomed than he normally did. The whole look was complimented by a black leather jacket that made him look like the bad boy Eve didn't know she was attracted to. 

"Is that a good holy shit or a bad one?" Flynn broke the silence after she spent a couple of minutes just staring him up and down. 

"Good, definitely good," she muttered, nodding feverishly as she strolled over to him. "You look..."

"Different?" he smiled, curling an arm around her waist and pulling her against him as she slipped her arm around his neck.

"Hot," she replied, the seemingly falling out of her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. "I mean, not that you're not always hot, you are, I love the way you dress, you know that, it's one of the reasons I _do_ love you but...this is just..."

"Different hot?" he tried to guess, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

Eve simply nodded again, giving him a once over. "How did you even..?" she asked, disbelief still lacing her tone.

"I uh...I had a little help," he told her.

"From who?"

"A friend."

"Oh," she nodded. "That's nice. But...what is all this in aid of?" she asked.

"Dunno," Flynn mumbled with a shrug. "I just wanted to do something a little different for you, wanted to show you I can be cool like other guys," he confessed, avoiding her gaze.

"Hey," she said a little sternly, grabbing his jaw and making him look at her. "I think you're very cool exactly the way you are and I don't want you to be like any other guy. I want you to be you, that's who I fell in love with. Okay?" Flynn nodded without saying a word, seeing her honesty in her eyes. "But I really really appreciate the sentiment," she added in a near whisper before pulling him towards her and kissing him firmly. "And I meant what I said," she murmured when she pulled away, "You really do look sexy as hell." She pressed another kiss to his jaw before trailing her lips down to his neck as her hand slid down to his chest and around to his lower back, tugging at his shirt. "I know you went to a lot of trouble to get all dressed up," she murmured, her skin hot against his neck, "but I kind of wanna rip all of this off you." 

"Well you know, I didn't really like it that much anyway," Flynn breathed revelling at her touch before shaking himself out of his haze and quickly adding, "But you should know, I'm gonna need help taking off the jeans, they get stuck in so many places."

"Don't worry Librarian," Eve chuckled, "I have every intention of getting you out of them."

"Mm sounds good," he murmured, giving her a quick, heated kiss. "Ooh wait," he suddenly said, pulling away slightly to grab his phone. He tapped the screen a few times before pulling her to his side. "Get in," he said.

"For what?" she furrowed her brows wondering what the hell he was doing.

"A Snap," he said with little else for an explanation. "Smile."

"Oh no, Flynn, come on you know I hate photos," she groaned when she saw them both reflected in his screen. 

"Not with me you don't," he smiled, causing Eve to do the same since she was unable to argue against his statement. A moment later Flynn took a shot of their beaming faces, Eve leaning into him as her hand rested on his chest. _'Desired effect more than acquired'_ , he typed out with a thumbs up emoji. _'Thanks'_ he added, before sending the picture. Ezekiel's reply was instant.

 

_Not sure I wanna know that but glad the outfit has her approval. Ps. I still don't like you._

 

_Likewise._

 

Locking his phone and returning it to his jacket pocket, Flynn smiled down at Eve. "Now where were we?" he asked in a low murmur. 

Eve leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, stomach flipping at the contact. "About here," she rasped, meeting his gaze once they parted. With a small smile, Flynn wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her repeatedly, unable to pull away as he gently pushed her backwards and walked them to the bedroom.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anything and everything is appreciated :) x


End file.
